1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic camera accessory which is attached to an electronic camera, and more particularly to an electronic camera accessory which enables the electronic camera to sequentially capture images and enables the electronic camera to directly connect to a printer so that the image captured by the electronic camera can be printed on the printer.
The present invention also relates generally to an image composition system, and more particularly to an image composition system for composing an image from a background image and a captured image and outputting the composite image to the printer, etc., and an electronic camera with an image composing function and a recording medium suitable for the electronic camera.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional electronic camera, captured image data is compressed in such a format as JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group) in order to record and retain an increasing amount of data within a limited recording capacity, and the compressed image data is stored in a built-in memory of the camera or a memory card which can be freely inserted and pulled out. The electronic camera connects to a TV set, or the image data recorded in the memory card is transferred to a personal computer, so that the captured image is displayed on a screen of the personal computer or the TV. The image is printed on a printer connected to the personal computer.
In the conventional electronic camera, however, the personal computer is indispensable and is operated in a complicated manner, since the image is printed on a printer which connects to the camera via the personal computer. The image data stored in the built-in memory, etc. is compressed. For this reason, in order to print the captured image, the compressed image data is read from the built-in memory, etc. and is expanded, and then the image data is transferred to the printer. Thus, it takes a lot time to print an image.
On the other hand, if a special function such as direct printing without the use of the personal computer is provided in the camera, the camera body would be expensive.
Moreover, in the conventional electronic camera, the captured image data is recorded in the memory card, etc. after compression processing, and thus, it takes a lot time to process the data and the sequential image-capturing becomes impossible. The sequential image-capturing is also a special image-capturing mode, and thus, if a large capacity of buffer memory is provided in the camera to enable the sequential image-capturing, the camera body would be expensive.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 6-332122 discloses a system for making a composite image. According to this system, image data is sent to a personal computer from an electronic camera or a scanner, etc., and the personal computer executes edit processing such as image composition. Then, a composite image is printed on a printer which connects to the personal computer. This image composition system is large in size. Both the personal computer and the printer must be set with a variety of parameters to execute the edit processing. The personal computer is indispensable in the system, and the personal computer must be operated in a complicated manner.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 5-308503 discloses another image composition system which does not use the personal computer. According to this system, a previously-provided background pattern is pasted on a background of an object image, and then a composite image is printed. In this system, the background of the object image is composed with the previously-provided background pattern, and thus, the object image must be distinguishable from the background.
Furthermore, there is no conventional electronic camera with the normal image-capturing function which camera is provided with the image composing function of combining the background image and the captured image in the electronic camera or in an accessory unit which is detachably connected to the electronic camera body.